


Unfamiliar Faces

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [16]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Almost a century has passed, leaving Nora numb and bored. But when she begins to give up hope, she meets a new friend to ignite a fire inside of her once again.





	Unfamiliar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> For a dialogue prompt. "Did you just make that noise?"

Nora had few entertainment choices these days as she wandered the halls of her home, despondent as ever. The crib in the basement was empty, the blanket inside of it nothing more than tatters, and she could not bear to gaze at it any longer. She could not bear to feel rotten fabric crumble more in her cold hands. So she wandered. 

Everything had changed. Everything was wrong. “That’s not meant to be like that,” she announced to herself, balling her handkerchief in one hand as she surveyed the kitchen. The front door to the house swung open. Straightening, she whirled around to face the intruders. Her mouth fell open, as she had every intention to tell off whoever dared to enter her house without permission.  _ But I’m dead.  _ As she remembered, she vanished and crept away on cat's’ feet, careful not to make a sound as she left the living to their business. The less interaction they received, the less time they chose to spend in the dilapidated haunted house. 

Nora fled up the stairs and into one of the spare bedrooms. But a voice pursued her. “I’ll be right down! I need to change clothes!” 

As the footsteps neared the bedroom door, Nora backed up into the closet and tugged the door closed. She didn’t know how to disappear and reappear like the other ghosts did. She was trapped. Crouching down in the musty closet full of old coats, she peeked out through the slats in the door at the woman who entered the woman, her unique blonde hair and gorgeous pink fingernails. The woman placed her bags on the mattress, which was covered in a sheet, and sighed as she sat on its edge.  _ Women these days wear such obscene clothing.  _ The woman slipped out of her pants. The sweatpants peeled off of her and revealed a long stretch of limb underneath, the skin veiling lean muscle underneath. 

A gasp of surprise fluttered from Nora’s lips at the sight of the gorgeous woman. She clapped a hand over her mouth. But it was too late; the woman had heard her. With a quirk on her lips and on her brow, the half-naked woman approached the closet. She pulled the sliding door open. And, though Nora attempted to make herself invisible, the woman stared right at her. “Mrs. Montgomery.” A smile spread across her lips, like she was familiar with Nora. “Did you just make that noise?” 

For a long moment, Nora was mute, and she bobbed her head in dumb agreement. She scrambled to find words, but once she had them on her tongue, she drew herself upright. “How do you know my name?” 

“I’m Billie Dean Howard.” _ She has a man’s name, too.  _ The tip of Nora’s nose crinkled with distaste, but Billie Dean’s face remained soft. She had eyes like melted chocolate, a luxury which Nora hadn’t known in nearly a century. “I’m a medium. I’m here to reach some of the spirits with my crew.” Nora’s gaze darted down to survey Billie Dean’s long legs again. They were smooth, the skin the color of honey. She wanted to touch them. “Mrs. Montgomery?” 

She lifted her head, staring back into Billie Dean’s warm eyes. She hadn’t known anything as soft as the velvet in the woman’s brown eyes since she had died. In spite of herself, a smile touched her lips. For years, she had taken to hating any change in her life, but now? She relished in the new, fuzzy feeling Billie Dean elicited in her chest. She never wanted to give it up. “Call me Nora.” 


End file.
